A Vontade do Falecido
by Lary Lima-Chan
Summary: Inutaisho de Carvalho Pinto Boaventura, nunca foi tão bem aventurado assim, sempre foi solteiro,e trabalhou muito pro seu sustento, ja muito velho adoeceu e morreu ... o resto leiam q eu num sou muito criativa pra isso naum :D, reviews pus favôr *-*


Antes de Tudu u.ú, quero agradecer a boa vontade de Lis-Sama (sou fã dela ;D) por ter me ajudado a postar akew, q é a minha primeira vez q posto então é isso aew : D (thanks Liiss !). . . , _**A VONTADE DO FALECIDO**_

**A VONTADE DO FALECIDO**

**Seu Inutaisho Boaventura não era tão bem-aventurado assim, pois sua saúde não era lá para que se diga. Pelo contrário, Seu Inutaisho ultimamente já estava até curvando a espinha, tendo merecido, por parte dos vizinhos mais irreverentes, o significado apelido de "Pé-Na-Cova". Se digo significativo é porque Seu Inutaisho Boaventura realmente já dava a impressão de que, muito brevemente, iria comer capim pela raiz, isto é, iam plantar um jardizinho por cima dele.**

**Se havia expectativa em torno do passamento de Seu Inutaisho? Havia sim. O velho tinha os seus guardados. Não eram bens imóveis, pois Seu Inutaisho conhecia de sobra Sesshoumaru seu filho, e sabia que se comprasse terreno, o nefando filho se instalaria nele sem a menor cerimônia. De mais a mais, o velho era antigo: não comprava o que não precisava e nem dava dinheiro por papel pintado. Dessa forma, não possuía bens imóveis, nem ações, debêntures e outras bossas. A erva dele era viva. Tudo guardado em pacotinhos, num cofrão verde que ele tinha no escritório.**

**Nessa erva é que a parentada botava o olho grande, com os mais afoitos entregando-se ao feio vício do puxa-saquismo, principalmente depois que o velho começou a ficar com aquela cor de uma bonita tonalidade cadavérica. O filho mais velho, embora mais mau caráter do que o resto da família, foi o que teve a atitude mais leal, porque, numa tarde em que Seu Inutaisho tossia muito, perguntou assim de supetão:**

– **Papai, se o senhor puser o bloco na rua, pra quem fica o seu dinheiro, hein ?**

**O velho engasgado de ódio, chegou a perder a tonalidade cadavérica e ficar levemente ruborizado, respondendo com voz rouca:**

– **Na hora em que eu morrer, você vai ver, seu cretino.**

**Alguns dias depois. Deu-se o evento. Seu Inutaisho pisou no prego e esvaziou. Apanhou um resfriado, do resfriado passou à pneumonia, da pneumonia passou ao estado de coma e do estado de coma não passou mais. Levou o pau e foi reprovado.**

– **Bota papai na mesa da sala de visitas – aconselhou Sesshoumaru; e começou o velório. Tudo que era parente com razoáveis esperanças de herança foi velar o morto. Mesmo parentes desesperançados compareceram ao ato fúnebre, porque estas coisas vocês sabe, bem como são: velho rico, solteirão, rende sempre um dinheirão. Horas antes do enterro, abriram o cofrão verde onde havia 60 milhões de cruzeiros, 20 pacotinhos de "Tiradentes" e 40 em pacotinhos de "Santos Dumont":**

– **O velho tinha menos dinheiro do que eu pensava – disse alto Sesshoumaru**

**E logo adiante acrescentava baixinho:**

– **Vai ver, gastava com mulher.**

**Se gastava ou não, nunca se soube. Tomou-se – isto sim – conhecimento de uma carta que estava cuidadosamente colocada dentro do cofre, sobre o dinheiro. E na carta o velho dizia:**

" **Quero ser enterrado junto com a quantia existente neste cofre, que é tudo que eu possuo e que foi ganho com o suor do meu rosto, sem a ajuda de filho vagabundo nenhum". E, por baixo, a assinatura com firma reconhecida para não haver dúvida: Inutaisho de Carvalho Pinto Boaventura.**

**Para quê! Nunca se chorou tanto num velório sem se ligar pro morto. A parentada chorava às pampas , mas não apareceu ninguém com o peito para desrespeitar a vontade do falecido. Estava todo mundo vigiando todo mundo, e lá foram aquelas notas novinhas arrumadas ao lado do corpo, dentro do caixão.**

**Foi quase na hora de o corpo sair. Desde o momento em que se tomou conhecimento do que a carta dizia, que Sesshoumaru imaginava um jeito de passar o morto pra trás. Era muita sopa deixar aquele dinheiro todo ali pro velho gastar com minhoca. Pensou, pensou e, na hora em que iam fechar o caixão, ele deu o grito de "pera aí". Tirou os 60 milhões de dentro do caixão, fez um cheque da mesma importância, jogou lá dentro e disse "fecha".**

– **Agora eu vou curtir com a minha mulher (Rin). Se ele precisar, mais tarde desconta o cheque no banco.**

**; P**

Esse "fanfic" na realidade é uma crônica, fonte: Ponte Preta, Stanislaw. Febeapá 2. 72ª ed., Rio de Janeiro, Ed. Sabiá, 1967. p. 100-03.


End file.
